Angels vs Demons
by Portagas D. Scarlet
Summary: Basically it's Mira-mun and my Rp on tumblr  It's an AU where Erza is a demon and Mira is an angel and their forbidden love. Yes this is a yuri fic and there will be smut. All the editing goes to Mira-mun


Angels vs Demons (AU Erza x Mira)

Far beyond the reach of humans, two realms existed which were beyond the imagination of any man. They were the realms of Angels and Demons. Most humans believed that angels were small, little beings who go flying about to assist people. But they were very wrong. Angels were fierce beings, the warriors of God. They were powerful fighters, capable of great things.

Then there were the demons. When people thought of these beings, they would link of evil creatures that only existed for evil purposes. But just as the humans were wrong about the angels, they were also wrong about the demons. They were a bit reckless and had a tendency to take things to extreme lengths, but they were not evil. The demons had their choices: They could either follow the humans' belief and cause harm to those of earth; or they could choose to remain in the demon realm and live a normal life, one without any need of bloodshed.

Princess Erza Scarlet, heiress to the throne of Hell, strolled into the hall of the palace. She watched as the demons cowered in fear and quickly dropped to one knee, bowing to their princess as she passed by. She ignored the lot of them and continued to the Throne Room, where her father awaited. She approached the closed door without even slowing down. The guardsmen scrambled to open the door for her, knowing that if they were not quick enough, she would have broken through the door. Erza walked in calmly and knelt before the father, the King of Hell.

"My darling daughter", the king's voice boomed, "I have a mission for you." He sat on his throne, dazing down at her with his red eyes.

"We have received word from our scouts on Earth that an angel will be descending to the planet. We have no further information on said angel, but I want you to go and take them out. Rid the territory of them before they can do anything." The demons and the angels were currently at war and at a stalemate. The demons wanted to win more than anything! They wanted Earth!

Erza frowned at her father's orders. She was against the war from the very beginning. What was the point of it? All it will end up causing was useless bloodshed and over what? Control of the useless beings known as humans? She had no interest in the planet or the insects that lived on it. But in the end, she had to follow the orders given to her. She was not only the princess of demons, but also a soldier. Her duty was to her people and her king.

An angel descending to Earth? What were the angels planning by sending a single angel to the planet? No matter. She must find this angel and kill it before it got the chance to do anything.

Princess Erza crossed her arm over her chest, bowing her head. "Yes, my king. I will go immediately and bring you their head as soon as possible!" With a dismissing nod from the king, she spread her pure black wings and flew out of the palace's window, beginning to journey to planet Earth.

"Mirajane." God said to a young angel with beautiful, feather wings the color of snow. She looked up as she walked passed his office. She was God's favorite. Always a little goodie goodie and barely any of the angel's like her for this reason. But she had never done anything wrong. She always just tried her best.

"Yes, my lord?" She smiled, walking into his office. She had a huge pile of books in her arms, which she had placed down on the coffee table God had in front of his desk.

"I want you to go to the human's surface." He stated. Mirajane blinked.

"Why sir? I'm not good at fighting..."

"You will be going for a scouting mission. There has been increased demon activity." He explained.

"But sir..."

"Do not argue with me, Mirajane!" His voice boomed like thunder, causing her to flinch slightly.

"I..." She looked to the floor, "Yes sir..." She left for her room as God rubbed his temples. No one dared to defy God. If you did...well, let's just say it's not pretty. She gather up a small tote of supplies and headed for the gate to Earth.


End file.
